harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Hermione Granger's father
|last= |cause= |portrayer=Tom Knight }} Dr. Granger is a Muggle dentist and the father of Hermione Granger, a Gryffindor student in the same year as Harry Potter at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was the father-in-law of Ron Weasley and the grandfather of Rose and Hugo Weasley Biography Life before discovery 1979-1990 Mr. Granger was a well-qualified individual who held a career in dentistry. He eventually married Mrs. Granger and on 19 September, 1979 had a daughter, Hermione Granger, who attended a Muggle school and was rather bright for her age. Sometime in her early life Hermione would go camping in the Forest of Dean with her parents.Deathly Hallows, Hermione mentions camping with her parents in the forest A memory of Hermione's of her parents workplace is that one time whilst at work, her father was bitten by a boy and he was required to be taken to hospital to receive several stitches. Life after discovery 1990-1991 At some point prior to 1 September, 1991, Mr. Granger and his wife received a visit from a representative of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry concerning their daughter's acceptance. This visit revealed their daughter, Hermione, to be a Muggle-born witch, something that apparently came as quite a surprise. Hermione, however, was very pleased, and her parents were supportive of their child. 1992-1996 In 1992, Mr. Granger and his wife accompanied their daughter to Diagon Alley to purchase school supplies, and met her friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, as well as Ron's family. Arthur Weasley was delighted to meet them, as he had a fascination for the Muggle world, and took the Grangers out for a drink.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Proud of their daughter, Mr. and Mrs. Granger correspond with Hermione by owl post while she was at school''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, and took her for a holiday to France in the summer of 1993Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. Mr. and Mrs. Granger planned to take her skiing during the Christmas holidays of 1995, but Hermione cancelled and instead ended up going to 12 Grimmauld Place to cheer up Harry, who had been refusing to speak to any of the house's occupants and spent Christmas with the Weasley family. 1997-1998 In 1997, Hermione modified her father's memory so that he believed he was Wendell Wilkins, who didn't have a daughter and who wanted to live in Australia, and did the same to her mother so that she believed she was Monica Wilkins. This was to protect her parents from Death Eaters during the worst of the Second Wizarding War, as their daughter was very close friends with Harry Potter and she was a Muggle-born.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' Sometime after the war ended in 1998, Hermione found him and restored his memories back to their original state. Later in his life he would become a grandfather to Rose and Hugo Weasley and the father-in-law of Ron Weasley. Behind the scenes *Mr. Granger was portrayed by Tom Knight in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, but he was replaced by Ian Kelly for Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1IanKelly.net *In the earliest draft of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone the Potters lived on an island, and the Grangers lived on the shore nearby. When Voldemort killed James and Lily, Mr. Granger noticed an explosion. He got on his boat and rowed out to the island to see what had happened, and found Harry.J.K.Rowling Official Site *In the first-part of the film adaptation of the final book, Hermione vanishes from all the photographs kept in the Granger house after she cast the Memory Charm on Mr. and Mrs. Granger. This may mean that she erased only their memories of her, and did not alter their identities. She was upset by what she had done to her parents, and cried several times afterwards. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''J.K.Rowling Official Site'' Notes and references fr:Mr Granger Granger, Mr. Granger, Mr. Father Granger, Mr. Granger, Mr. Granger's father